fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Bigby Wolf (Comic Series)
Bigby Wolf, also or formerly known as the Big Bad Wolf, is the sheriff of Fabletown. Background Once upon a time Bigby was one of seven pups born to the North Wind and Winter. He was the runt of the litter and mockingly called the big, bad wolf by his brothers; Bigby for short. He hated his father for leaving his family. When Winter died, his brothers went to learn from the North Wind, but he stayed behind to try to protect Winter's body from scavengers."The Runt". Published as part of Fables: 1001 Nights of Snowfall After he failed to protect his mother's body from scavengers, he vowed to kill something bigger everyday. By the time he hunted the Three Little Pigs, he had discovered the gifts he inherited from the North Wind. The first humans he hunted were Little Red Riding Hood and her grandmother. A local woodsman was able to pull them out, sew rocks into his belly, and throw Bigby into a river."The Last Castle" He survived by holding his breath for three weeks (another gift from the North Wind) and passing stones until he could swim to the surface."Our Second Amendment Issue" - Chapter Four of "March of the Wooden Soldiers" Following that incident, he swore to only hunt humans. As Bigby began eating humans, he began to grow unnaturally large. He devoured entire towns, defeated armies, and even killed a dragon. Eventually, he made his way towards the North Wind. He tried to eat his father seven times and each time he was sent flying for seven times seven days. After the seventh time, he vowed to forget his father, stop mourning his mother, and be his own wolf. When the Adversary's armies invaded, the Wolf discovered that the flesh of anyone serving in the Adversary's armies was tainted with a foul taste. Furious that the Adversary was stealing his usual prey without providing a suitable replacement, and refusing to join the Adversary's army himself (determined not to follow any master but himself), he dedicated himself to thwarting the Adversary's plans. He traveled from kingdom to kingdom. He eventually came to a certain kingdom, where he learned of a witch who had a portal to the mundane world. When the witch traveled through the portal herself, the Wolf followed her and marked the trail, so that he and only he would be able to find the portal again. In furtherance of his attempts to frustrate the Adversary, the Wolf took up the task of leading fables who wished to escape the Adversary through the portal. In order to ensure that no spies were shown through, he insisted on tasting the flesh of everyone to whom he showed the path, and determining whether it was tainted or not. In this way he first encountered Snow White and Rose Red, who had been captured by the Adversary. On meeting Snow White for the first time, he noticed her pleasant scent (which is apparently, to a wolf, a sign of one's future mate), which he would never be able to forget. When the Wolf had killed the group's goblin captors, most of the captives attempted to flee the Wolf in terror, except for Snow White and Rose Red, who could not move because of their chains. Snow White took up a sword to defend herself, which the Wolf found particularly amusing. Freeing them, he offered to take them through the portal if they would let him taste their flesh, which they did. The New World Over the next two centuries, the Wolf continued to battle the Adversary's forces, guiding more people through to the mundane world, until the Adversary's warlocks improved their ability to track him and he finally traveled through the portal himself. Deciding not to feed on the people he had helped deliver from the Adversary, he settled in Carpathia. The locals were superstitious, and blamed the Wolf's predations on a local Count, whom they claimed was a fell spirit risen from the dead. This meant that the Wolf was left alone. The Count enjoyed the notoriety and he and the Wolf visited occasionally - through the Count, the Wolf was able to get some news of the wider world. Eventually, the Wolf was tracked down by Snow White and Feathertop. Snow White offered to let the Wolf join one of their two new Fabletown communities, but revealed that he was not welcome in the wilderness community and that the other, based in New Amsterdam, would require that he pass as a human. She revealed that she had purchased a certain knife, with an enchantment that would let men walk as wolves or, as the original owner had claimed, vice versa. Due in part to the Wolf's curiosity regarding Snow White's scent (which he still could not forget), he agreed to the terms and used the knife to take on human form. He traveled with Snow and Feathertop across the sea to America. He subsequently took the name Bigby and became Fabletown's sheriff. Shortly after dealing with Tommy Sharp, Bigby and Snow White were enchanted by one of Bluebeard's artifacts. They went camping in Washington for several days under the spell.Storybook Love Part 1: The Mouse Police Never Sleep. Fables #13 When they were back to normal, they quickly found that Goldilocks was sent by Bluebeard to kill them.Storybook Love Part 2: Into the Woods. Fables #14 Bigby was able to defeat her. Upon returning to Fabletown, Bigby had to admit that he had slept with Snow White and she was pregnant."Storybook Love Part 4: Road-Runner and Coyote Ugly". First published in (November 2003) Away From Home When Bigby's and Snow White's children were born, it was discovered they inherited their father's talents. As such, they were confined to The Farm until they proved they can control their powers, a place that Bigby was forbidden to go. He retreated into the wilderness of Alaska. One of Bigby's sons, a wind named Ghost, was able to come with him. While there, he lived with a mundy woman named Sarah Tanaraq. Upon hearing that Prince Charming had a way he could live with his family from Mowgli, he returned to Fabletown.Wolves. Published in Fables #48 and #49. To live with his family, Bigby had to complete a mission for Prince Charming. He climbed up a bean stalk to the Cloud Kingdoms. There, he met Cinderella who prepared him for the mission. Bigby parachuted into Calabri Anagni, the capitol of the Empire. Once there, warned Geppetto that Fabletown will strike back every time the Empire attacks and blew up the Magic Grove. He attempted to free the Blue Fairy and bring Pinocchio back to Fabletown, but failed.Happily Ever After. Published in Fables #50 Upon returning from his mission, Bigby arranged to meet Snow White. He explained that what had once been the Valley of Big Sleepers was now Wolf Valley and asked her to marry him. She agreed. The two of them and their children all move to Wolf Valley together. The Wolf Among Us Main article: Bigby Wolf (Video Game) Bigby is the main protagonist in The Wolf Among Us, called to investigate what appears to be nothing more than a minor commotion at Toad's apartment building. This soon turns into a murder mystery when the girl from the apartment, Faith, is later found dead. Bigby also has an entry in the Book of Fables. "The renowned Big Bad Wolf. He's known for tormenting pigs and girls in red hoods, but is trying to put those dark days behind him. Bigby now acts as Fabletown's sheriff and remains in his human form, mostly. However, due to his rough past, the citizens of Fabletown are slow to trust him. Bigby is determined to show that he's truly changed, but some instincts are just too hard to control." Characteristics Although formerly an actual wolf of giant proportions, Bigby now has the ability to take on human form,"A Wolf in the Fold" and to switch between his human and wolf forms at will.Chapter Three: "Blood Tells" Even in human form he retains some of his canine traits, including an enhanced sense of smell. In fact, his smell is so acute that to avoid sensory overload in the middle of bustling New York City, he is forced to smoke constantly and heavily to deaden his senses. Even then, he must exert considerable willpower to mentally filter all of the millions of scents and smells. He is particularly attuned to the scent of Snow White, which he can never block out no matter how hard he tries. He is aware of her location every hour of every day, and can even recognize her mood from changes in her musk."Storybook Love" Part Three: "Duel" In addition to this, he has inherited numerous powers from his father, the North Wind, including the ability to blow with the force of a hurricane and to hold his breath for great periods of time. Bigby comes across as gruff and mean, but he is a firm believer in the law and due process. Relationship with Snow White It was clear from the first arc of the story, that Bigby was in love with Snow White. Ever since he first met Snow White, he was immediately attracted to her scent. This attraction and love was the first step toward his redemption and reforms from his evil ways. At first, Snow's relationship to Bigby was strictly business. But during Bluebeard's and Goldilock's plot to kill them, she herself began to grow closer to Bigby. Their relationship briefly turned bad, when Snow discovers that Bigby has intentionally lied to her about sleeping together and accidentally impregnate her, through Bigby only did it so they could stay focused on the danger. Their relationship however was restored during the Invasion of the Wooden Soldiers and Snow openly began returning his affections. Their children however proved to be another obstacle for the pair. SInce they didn't look human, Snow and their children are forced to move to the Farm and Bigby wasn't allowed there. Despite his attempt, he was unable to convince Snow to run away with their children. Seeing that there wasn't any reason to stay in Fabletown if he couldn't see Snow or his children, he exiled himself. During his exile, Bigby tried to forget about Snow White but wasn't able to do so. When Mowgli found him and told him about the opputunity to live with Snow and their children, he went and did the secret mission in the Homelands to do so. He reunite with Snow White and propose to her, to which she accepts. The family quickly moved to the new house that has been built for them, where they live happily. References External links *wikipedia:Big Bad Wolf at Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Category:Characters Category:Fable Category:Fables Characters